1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for creating device association/control information for realistic media representation, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for creating device association/control information for realistic media representation, which can represent media more realistically by associating a variety of peripheral devices for media representation.
This work was supported by the IT R&D program of MIC/IITA. [2007-S-010-01, The Development of Ubiquitous Home Media Service System based on SMMD]
2. Description of the Related Art
A multimedia is a variety of media that stores characters, voices, figures, pictures, etc. that transfer some actions from one side to another side. Basically, the multimedia includes pictures and sounds and is represented in association with audio/video (A/V) devices such display devices and speakers.
With the development of information technology, users want to obtain more information from media and desire more realistic media representation.
Thus, the media is being diversified into interactive media including additional information, custom media, rich media, five-sense media, immersive media, virtual-reality media, etc. Also, media representation devices are evolving into digital televisions (DTVs), digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) phones, and wall display devices that use mirrors, glasses, and wall surfaces.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional single-media single-device (SMSD) service system. In the SMSD service, media are mapped in one-to-one correspondence with devices.
Stereo audio/video media related to heating and sight is being developed to provide more realistic media representation in the SMSD service. However, the SMSD service is limited in the number of the stimuli provided to a user, because only one device can be associated for representation of one media.
Meanwhile, research is being conducted to provide a single-media multi-device (SMMD) service that can associate one or more devices with one media for realistic media representation.
Examples of the SMMD service include: tools for displaying presentations on several display devices; multi-presentation for representing various materials, such as video data, web pages and pictures, through several devices; and services for receiving OPS data at regular intervals, storing movement locations, and representing the location taken by a digital camera on the map through a program. The SMMD service further enhances the multimedia capability and provides digital platforms controllable by remote controllers.
However, the SMMD service is in the initial stage of development and is limited in terms of provided media and devices that can be associated for media representation.
In particular, related devices need to be associated according to the contents of media in order to simultaneously provide various effects that stimulate smell, touch, taste, etc. However, there has been no scheme for generating such association information and associating the related devices with media.